


A Little Plot of Land with You

by TheLawyersKeeper



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Amanda Grayson - Freeform, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, I know nothing of botany, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLawyersKeeper/pseuds/TheLawyersKeeper
Summary: Jim and Spock enjoy some much needed quiet time.





	A Little Plot of Land with You

“Why Mr. Spock, I didn’t know you could garden!” Spock twitched his lips in what Jim liked to call his _secret smile_.

“My mother had a particular interest in botany, I often accompanied her in her own garden, though I confess the fauna was much more arid” Jim looked at his bondmate with soft eyes, even after so long the pain in Spock’s mind was still fresh when he spoke of her, he was never quite able to block it. Jim rested his chin on the Vulcan’s shoulder as they knelt in the dirt quietly. Spock gently picked up a small bulb and inspected it carefully. “As such, I do not recognize this particular plant” Jim smiled and plucked it gently from his hands, brushing their fingers together.

“It’s called the _Harvest Amanda_ , they come in a gorgeous sunset orange – well according to the lady” he blushed and Spock looked at him with intense brown eyes.

“Jim… t’hy’la, thank you” Jim smiled as Spock covered his hands and they planted it together.

“I wish I’d met her” Spock rested their shoulders together and let out a deep breath, furrowing his brows as he looked up at the afternoon sun.

“I believe she would have been quite fond of you ashayam, you two were incredibly similar” Jim looked up at him with sparkling eyes

“We were?”  Spock turned back and tenderly began planting the bulbs as Jim planted his own on the other side

“Oh yes, loud, brash, did not take kindly to rules” Jim smirked and snickered

“Wow, thanks sweetheart”

“You misunderstand, you were – and are – both all of those things, and yet, you are the only two in this world who have accepted me for just as I am, half human, half Vulcan, neither of you have ever asked more of me than what I can give. It is not something I shall ever take for granted” Jim looked at him and smiled softly, leaning forwards to press their foreheads together.

“She sounds like quite the woman”

“She was, now, as I told you this morning Jim, I believe it is going to rain and we should endeavor to plant all of these beforehand, even though I still do not understand why you insisted on purchasing so many” Jim howled as the thunder cracked in the distance.

“C’mon Spock, you know I don’t believe in no win scenarios”  Spock released a deep rumble of a laugh from his chest and they picked up their pace, fingers constantly brushing as they worked

“Indeed, you do not”.


End file.
